


Frustrated Dragon

by pajama_cats



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Date has to take matters into his own hands when Sanada is too oblivious for his own good.





	Frustrated Dragon

Sanada is pure, innocent and out of this world. For someone who's familiar with war he still maintains an innocence that Date comes to love.

That being said he can also be absolutely, one hundred percent _clueless_.

The Takeda-style training camp or rather ‘Takeda contest of men’ proved as much. Especially when Sanada couldn't tell who the Takeda ninja was with a simple mask on. Hell, he couldn't even realize Kojuro was the one behind the Tengu mask and to make things worse his own Lord had to literally beat the sense into him when the young tiger failed to recognize him.

So when it came to matters based out of combat Date had assumed Yukimaru would at least know the basics of love. Surely he too felt more than the burning passion they had on the battlefield.

Which is what he tried to get through to the thick headed tiger the last time their weapons clashed only for it to go nowhere. Sasuke had pulled Sanada aside before he could express what the tiger meant to him, but now he's certain the conversation would have lasted all night.

To Kojuro’s suggestion he had invited the tiger and his ninja over to Oshu on good terms. As corny as it sounds it made his heart do an unusual flip when Sanada expressed his eagerness to come visit him.

And now they sat beneath a cherry blossom tree with the one-eyed dragon listening to the man that captivated his heart prattle on about nothing too important, but he had Date’s attention anyway.

“-Thus I sincerely apologize for having to cut our last battle short!” Sanada slightly bows towards Date’s way that makes the dragon shake his head with a smile by how unnecessary the apologize was. Many times Kojuro had done the same to him when things got too carried away or for some other reason.

“ _Ridiculous._ Keep your apology, Sanada.” The young tiger was too pure for his own good.

“Oh? You did not call for me to come to Oshu for an apology?” As innocent as the question was it still had Date staring at the other in disbelief. Was he even serious? Of course he was. The fact that Sanada would travel clear out to his land just for an unneeded apologize baffles hm. He takes it back, this was even more ridiculous.

“I don't demand apologies, and certainly not over such small things.” Rolling his eye he continued. “I called you here to discuss our current relationship and how I want to further it, _ya see?”_ Date finishes with the most flirty smile he can muster watching Sanada closely. The young tiger opens his mouth and closes it as if mulling over the words carefully.

“You.. Want us to fight together again?” Sanada furrows his brows as if he were unsure if that's what Masamune had meant. Date can only stare at the other, clicking his tongue and sighing. This was a whole new level of being oblivious.

“I gotta be blunt with you it seems.” Date laughs breathlessly and shifts over until he's in Sanada’s space, grasping the calloused hand up into his own. Said tiger doesn't seem to entirely mind, but eyes him curiously. “I want you to _be my love._ I still enjoy clashing our weapons together, but I'd rather clash lips with you in a romantic sense. You've been distracted in our battles too, surely you feel the same?”

Sanada falls silent for once, but his face quickly turns a lovely shade of pink that matches the petals falling around them. The tiger for once is bashful and has to look away from him as he speaks.

“O-oh, so you've noticed. Sasuke has informed me that I've been distracted by you lately as well. You have captivated my burning passion in our battles.. Along with my heart.” Honest eyes finally return to him and Date can feel his hand get squeezed by the other. For once in his life the dragon feels relief, light and mostly thrilled towards the acception of his proposal.

After all only Sanada was the one who could bring out such emotions in him.

“So Sanada Yukimaru, _are you ready to party together?”_

Eyes lit with a burning flame that never extinguishes when they're both together matches his own eye; gazes equal along with their matching confident smiles.

“It would be my honor, Date Masamune.”

Instead of shaking hands they share a kiss beneath the blossoming tree, along with a bond that could never be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh my friend got me into this series and this ship, I love them so much and hope this isn't too ooc! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
